Val Armorr
|history= Born in the 31st century on Earth, Val Armorr is the only child of Yakuza general Kirau Nezumi, also known as the Black Dragon, and a US secret agent Valentina Armorr who had been trying to infiltrate his organization. Agent Valentina knew what kind of man Kirau was, and tried to hide Val's birth from him, but failed and for her transgressions, she was murdered by Kirau's own hand. Less than a month after Valentina's murder, the Japanese hero Sensei Toshiaki known as the White Crane confronted and killed Kirau in single combat, finding the child crying in the aftermath. Taking pity on the child of his nemesis, he brought the six month old Val Armorr back to his home and Dojo in rural Japan, hanging up his adventuring boots to raise the child. From the age of just a year old, the wise old Senei began the childs training, making it a game at first, physical conditioning and rudimentary movements. At the age of just three, Senei Toshiaki began the childs true training, Karate, Wushu, Wing Chun, Savate, Muy Thai, Kung fu. Styles from across the planet, weaponry and ease of movement drilled into the childs schedule, every waking hour of every waking day. At age seven, Val was entered into the junior leagues of the interplanetary martial challenge competition. And won it with such ease that he was entered as a special case into the intermediary league challenge. He won that one too. By the age of ten, his decade of conditioning and training saw him mastering every dominant form of martial art on Earth, and a few from the outlying colonies. Finding no more challenges with his master, and with his blessing, the ten year old Val Armorr took to the stars, hitching rides on starships, freighters and mass transits, seeking out masters of the martial arts all across the galaxy. By the age of just 16, he was a true master, blending moves and techniques from a hundred styles from a hundred worlds into a dizzying display of martial prowess to defend those who could not defend themselves. It was then that he returned to Earth, hearing about his master Sensei Toshiaki falling ill. Words of praise were the old man's last before he died, with a whispered promise that Val would never become like his father and redeem his name by becoming a hero like Toshiaki had been. To that end, Val sought out the Legion of Superheroes. Despite having no superpowers, he challenged Superboy.. the teen who would one day become Superman in his own time.. to single combat challenge. And put on such an awe inspiring display of prowess that despite remaining unharmed thanks to Kryptonian invulnerability... Superboy vouched for Val's admission into the legion on the spot. Given a Legion flight ring, Val was sent out into the galaxy to help where he could. It was then that he sought out the Haplashar pacifists on the planet Steeple, to learn the secrets of attacking not only the body, but the opponents energy, to hurt those he could not physically. What he could not forsee though, was the isolated world became completely cut off from the rest of the Galaxy for the next four years due to increased black hole activity. Returning to the Legion with several powerful new disciplines under his belt, he arrived just in time for a major battle between the Legion and the Time Trapper. Val himself assaulted the Trapper, who simply banished him back in time. Landing in 'modern' times.. the height of the 21st century.. a place full of heroes like Superman and Wonderwoman.. but also.. genetically abberant folks like the X-men.. Val is very much a man out of time.. trying to find his way back. }} Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Registered-Codename Category:Character